The Harry Potter Prequel  By: J K Rowling
by Karina B.Black
Summary: "Fic" escrita pela autora para arregadar fundos para instituições de caridade.


_**The Harry Potter Prequel **_

_**By: JK Rowling**_

A motocicleta acelerada fez a curva fechada e escura tão rapidamente que os dois policiais que a perseguiam gritaram "uau!". O Sargento Fisher pisou fundo do freio, pensando que o rapaz no banco de passageiro com certeza estava caído sob seus pneus; no entanto, a motocicleta havia virado sem atirar nenhum dos dois motoristas para fora, a com um piscar da luz vermelha do farol traseiro, esvaneceu-se ao adentrar a estreita rua paralela.

- Pegamos eles agora! - Exclamou o policial Anderson, excitadamente. - É um beco sem saída.

Apoiando-se com força no volante e detonando as marchas, Fisher fez com que metade da pintura lateral do carro fosse danificada, enquanto prosseguia sua perseguição pelo beco. Ali, na direção do farol, estavam os perseguidos, parados enfim após 15 minutos de caçada. Os dois motoristas estavam encurralados entre um alto muro de tijolos e o carro da polícia, que agora avançava na direção deles como um predador ruidoso de olhos luminosos. Havia tão pouco espaço entre as portas do carro e as paredes do beco que Fisher e Anderson tiveram dificuldade para se retirarem do veículo. Feria a dignidade deles, andar como um caranguejo na direção dos transgressores. Fisher arrastou sua grande barriga pela parede, os botões se soltando, e finalmente conseguiu ultrapassar o retrovisor andando de costas.

- Saiam da motocicleta! - bradou ele para os jovens sorridentes, que estavam sentados à luz azulada, como se estivessem se divertindo.

Eles obedeceram. Finalmente livre do retrovisor quebrado, Fisher os observou. Pareciam estar no final da adolescência. O que estivera dirigindo tinha cabelos escuros e compridos; sua beleza delinqüente fazia com que Fisher se lembrasse desagradavelmente do namorado guitarrista e sem rumo de sua filha. O segundo rapaz também tinha cabelos negros, embora curtos e apontando para todas as direções; ele ostentava óculos e um largo sorriso. Ambos vestiam camisetas com o emblema de um grande pássaro dourado; sem dúvida, o símbolo de uma banda de rock com músicas desagradáveis e ensurdecedoras.

- Sem capacetes! - Fisher gritou, apontando de uma cabeça descoberta à outra. - Excedendo o limite de velocidade por um valor considerável! - de fato, a velocidade registrada fora maior do que Fisher estava preparado para aceitar ser possível em qualquer moto - E não pararam para a polícia!

- Nós teríamos adorado parar para conversar - disse o rapaz de óculos, - nós só estávamos tentando...

-Não dê uma de esperto, vocês dois estão em grandes problemas - rosnou Anderson. - Nomes!

- Nomes? - repetiu o motorista de cabelos compridos - Er... bem, deixe-me ver. Tem Wilberforce... Bathsheba... Elvendork...

- E o legal desse é que você pode usar para meninos e meninas - disse o jovem de óculos.

- Ah, NOSSOS nomes, você quis dizer? - perguntou o primeiro, enquanto Anderson fumegava de raiva. - Devia ter falado! Esse aqui é James Potter, e eu sou Sirius Black!

- As coisas vão ficar seriamente negras em um minuto para você seu insolen...

Mas nem James nem Sirius estavam prestando atenção. De repete, eles estavam alerta como cães de guarda, olhando para trás de Fisher e Anderson, por cima do teto do carro da polícia, para o fundo escuro do beco. Então, com movimentos suaves idênticos, levaram as mãos aos bolsos traseiros.

Por um breve momento os dois policiais imaginaram armas apontando para eles, mas um segundo depois, eles viram que os motociclistas haviam pegado nada mais que...

- Baquetas de bateria? - zombou Anderson. - Uma dupla de gozadores, vocês, não? Bem, estamos prendendo-os sob a acusação de...

Mas Anderson não chegou a falar qual era a acusação. James e Sirius haviam gritado algo incompreensível, e as luzes dos faróis se moveram.

Os policiais se viraram e então recuaram trêmulos. Três homens estavam voando, voando mesmo, pelo beco, em vassouras e no mesmo momento o carro policial ergueu-se e voou para trás, andando sob os pneus traseiros.

Os joelhos de Fisher falharam, ele sentou-se de uma vez, Anderson tropeçou nas pernas de Fisher e caiu por cima dele. Com um flump bang crunch, eles ouviram os três homens baterem no carro levantado, caindo no chão aparentemente insensíveis, enquanto pedacinhos de vassoura se espatifavam ao redor deles.

A motocicleta voltou à vida. Boquiaberto, Fisher reuniu forças para voltar a olhar para os dois adolescentes.

- Muito obrigado! - disse Sirius, a voz ecoando por cima do ruído do motor. - Devemos essa a vocês!

- É, foi um prazer conhecê-los - disse James. - E não esqueçam: Elvendork é unissex!

Houve um barulho estrondoso, e Fisher e Anderson se abraçaram assustados. O carro tinha acabado de cair. Agora era a vez da motocicleta se apoiar nos pneus traseiros. Diante dos olhos incrédulos dos policiais, ela subiu pelo ar; James e Sirius se lançaram ao céu noturno, a luz da moto brilhando por trás deles como um rubi esvaneceste.

**Nota de Karina B. Black:  
**Essa história, não chega a ser bem uma fic, afinal foi escrita pela autora.  
Ela faz parte de um livro que J.K. Rowling, acompanhada de autros autores, escreveu para arrecadar fundos a instituições de caridade.  
Consegui a tradução por meio de uma amiga, e como ainda não vi essa história em nenhum site ou blog pensei em postar aqui.  
Não sei se é certo, mas achei legal compartilhá-la com os outros fãs brasileiros, visto que o livro não foi lançado no Brasil.  
Se alguem achar errado eu ter postado aqui favor deixar uma review que eu retiro a história.  
E se gostarem deixem reviews tambem!  
Um grande abraço.


End file.
